Bloom's Adventures of Hop
''Bloom's Adventures of Hop ''is another Winx Club crossover planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot On Easter Island, an optimistic young talking rabbit named E.B. is intended to succeed his father as the Easter Bunny. Intimidated by the calling's demands and ignoring his father's orders, E.B. runs away to Hollywood to pursue his dream of becoming a drummer. His father sends his royal guards, the Pink Berets, to search for him and bring him back. Meanwhile, E.B.'s father's second-in-command Carlos the Chick plots a coup d'état against him to take over Easter. At Van Nuys, E.B. is hit by Frederick "Fred" O'Hare, an out-of-work, job-hopping slacker who was driving to his sister Sam's boss's house to house-sit, while his parents forced him to move out. Feigning injury, E.B. persuades Fred to take him in as he recovers, but when E.B. causes trouble, Fred attempts to release him in the wilderness. E.B. persuades to help him by claiming to be the Easter Bunny, whom Fred as a child had witnessed delivering eggs. E.B. sees the Berets closing in on him and hides inside a business where Fred is having a job interview. E.B. enjoys a successful recording session with The Blind Boys of Alabama as their substitute drummer, but ruins Fred's job interview. In the process, E.B. gets a tip about a possible audition for David Hasselhoff, who invites him to perform on his show. Afterwards, Fred attends his adoptive younger sister Alex's school Easter pageant with E.B. hiding in a satchel. E.B., alarmed that the Pink Berets have apparently found him due to the three bunny suit shadows on a wall and disgusted by Alex's awful rendition of "Peter Cottontail", dashes out and disrupts the show, forcing Fred to feign a ventriloquist's act with E.B.'s cooperation as his dummy and leading the show in singing, "I Want Candy". Both Fred's father Henry and Alex are angry about the upstaging, but Fred is inspired to be the Easter Bunny himself. Although skeptical, E.B. agrees to train him and finds that Fred has some genuine talent for it. As the Pink Berets close in on him, E.B. prepares a decoy to fake his death and leaves for Hasselhoff's show. The Berets see the decoy and, horrified that Fred has apparently killed E.B., capture him and take him to Easter Island. Fred is confronted by E.B.'s father and Carlos, however Carlos pretends to be upset about E.B.'s death, silences Fred when he tries to tell the truth, and seizes control of the Easter factory, tying up E.B.'s father and placing him and Fred into the chocolate bunny carving line. Meanwhile, E.B. starts to feel guilty for acting selfish and leaving Fred, and is convinced by Hasselhoff on his show to go back and help his friend. E.B. finds evidence of Fred's capture and races back to the factory. He confronts Carlos, but is immobilized in gummy candy and tossed into the chocolate bunny carving line. E.B. saves his father and Fred by eating through the black licorice rope, something that his fellow captives were unwilling to do because of the poor taste of the candy, and dodges the blades of the machine. Carlos, now a chick-bunny combination due to the magic of The Egg of Destiny, battles with E.B. and defeats him easily due to his size. Carlos then tries to lead the Egg Sleigh out with his sidekick Phil directing, but E.B. improvises a drum session that drives Phil to uncontrollably dance to the beat and provides the wrong signals, causing the sleigh to crash and subdue Carlos. E.B. then apologizes to his father for his selfishness, and he and Fred are crowned co-Easter Bunnies, while Carlos is forced to pull the Egg Sleigh. In the post-credit scene, Fred is shown successfully delivering an Easter basket to the exact same Chinese lady who had an unpleasant interaction with E.B.'s dad in a previous scene. When E.B. asks Fred what the lady said, Fred explains in perfect Mandarin, that the reason why it is difficult to deliver baskets in China is due to talking rabbits being intimidating to Chinese citizens. E.B. is surprised that Fred can speak Chinese. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Brer Rabbit, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Genie, Iago, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Vanellope von Schweetz, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Jafar, Maleficent, Drake, Ratigan, Fidget, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed , Arthur and Cecil, Yzma, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will guest star in this film. *Bloom, Ash, Simba, Louis, Spongebob, Rex, Genie, Iago, Yogi, Toaster and their friends will be with E.B for most of the film, since he's the main character. Category:Spin-off films Category:RatiganRules Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films